Georgiana Darcy: Impromptu Matchmaker
by sherlocked7995
Summary: Plot: The constant presence and perception of his little sister makes Darcy come to an understanding about his love a bit earlier. Georgiana tries to play the matchmaker and unite his brother with his true love. Will she succeed? What will be the consequences of her presence at Rosings Park?
1. Chapter 1

_This is something I thought up and wrote down while in a boring lecture, ah, the hall of inspirations!_

_Plot: The constant presence and perception of his little sister makes Darcy come to an understanding about his love a bit earlier. Georgiana tries to play the matchmaker and unite his brother with his true love. Will she succeed? What will be the consequences of her presence at Rosings Park?_

Georgiana Darcy patiently sits in the living room of Rosings as her brother talks to the clergyman of her aunt. She was not 'out' in the society yet and her brother wanted to wait at least one more year, until she was eighteen and she agreed. She believed she was not ready yet, as she still felt guilty and embarrassed of the incident almost two years prior, when she had acted naive and plain stupid, in her own opinion. However, her brother believed that it was your mere innocence and his fault that he had not informed you of Wickham's follies. All in all, her wounds were still raw, but she was healing. The positive side of the whole facade was that the two Darcy siblings got even closer and became each other's confidante. So, shy Georgiana was not afraid to voice the desire to travel to Kent with her cousin and brother and Fitzwilliam, knowing how brave it was of her sister to voice her opinion and even make the decision to leave the shell of Darcy House of London or Pemberley, agreed and permitted his sister to visit their aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh with him and their cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Georgiana listened to the conversation in the room with apt attention. It had been years since she had visited her Aunt Catherine. She had never been close to her, as close she had been to Aunt Christina, also known as Lady Matlock, it might be the fact that their estates, Pemberley and Matlock Manor, were nearby, at a distance of mere ten miles or the fact that Lady Matlock was more of a motherly figure than Lady Catherine to her, either way, she was not yet comfortable around Aunt Catherine and wanted to answer any question asked to her. Thus, it was necessary that she listened to the conversation attentively. She tried not to make an opinion about Mr. Collins who seemed like a pompous man, who was unable to utter a sentence without appraising her aunt and her grandeur. She assumed that one can find it endearing but she found it a tad bit irritating and from the stiff posture of her brother and amused expression of her cousin, she found that they were irritated a bit, too. She shifted her concentration from the strange man to her brother, as he maintained his stiff posture and replied to any queries with as little syllables as possible. If she had not known her brother as well she does, she would have found the way her brother behaved rude.

Apparently, Fitzwilliam had met this gentleman in Meryton, where he had visited with Mr. Bingley and found love. Even though Darcy denied it, Georgiana knew better. She found her stern brother to be lost in thought more than once and he actually _smiled _a lot, whenever he thought that no one was around to look. Georgiana knew what it was to be like to be in love, even though she chose to fall in love with the wrong person and he hurt her and scarred her for life, she would neither deny nor forget the blissful feeling love was, because even though it was not real for him, it had been real for her. Yes, she was young and naive back then but still she had experienced love, and as much as her brother would deny it, it was love, at least at her part. Georgiana wondered if this gentleman was somehow related to the woman that had bewitched her brother so, and if yes, she would work towards their union, because it was high time that her brother stopped being in denial and accept that he was in love. But beyond anything, his brother deserved happiness; he had been hardened by the experiences in life and pushed back in a shell due to the matchmaking mothers he had encountered, who were merely mercenaries and were not looking for love.

"Georgiana?" Mr. Darcy addressed her sister, breaking her out of her unintended reverie.

"Yes, brother?" Georgiana spoke softly in askance.

"I am accepting his kind invitation and visiting Mr. Collins' parsonage in Hunsford, would you like to join me and your Cousin?" Darcy asked, in a kind soft tone, that many had not heard from him.

Georgiana did not know what to say, or rather what would be the right thing to say. She did not like to make decisions anymore, because the ones she had made had hurt her. She internally chastised herself as she let her thought wander to George Wickham again. She needed to move on. He did not love him, she was just a tool for revenge and sick pleasure. She took a deep breath as she came to a decision.

"Brother," she addressed in her usual quiet voice, "I would very much like to accompany you, if it is permissible by you and Aunt Catherine."

"Oh, it is quite alright, my dear niece," Lady Catherine who had been surprisingly silent so far, "I would very much love your opinion on the furnishings I have suggested for Hunsford and I think you would like the new Mrs. Collins, she is fine lady. Only if, my dear Anne were healthy enough, she would love to join the merry party."

Georgiana smiled at her aunt before turning to her brother who merely nodded to indicate she did not mind Georgiana visiting parsonage. He made accepted the invitation to visit the day after with his cousin and sister. He wanted her to open up and if the new Mrs. Collins was anything like her friend, Miss Bennett, she would be a good influence on his sister.

Darcy retained a sigh as he thought about the second eldest, Miss Bennett, she had unknowingly bewitched him and since he first talked to her, he was quite unable to remove her from his thoughts. And without even realizing it he had started to imagine a life with her, a happy family they would be, he, Georgiana and his Miss Elizabeth.

Miss Elizabeth, witty, beautiful, absolutely charming, Miss Elizabeth. The woman who could engage him into long debates, who sparked the fire in his stone cold facade, who made him doubt his beliefs, who had almost convinced him to leave the thoughts of stations and reputations and just announce his love for her to the whole world. And there he stopped. The moment he realized that he was indeed falling in love with her, he had to stop himself. He could not, he possibly could not! She had no station, no connections in the society and the ones she engaged with were... were not the people he would socialize with.

So he left. He left the place and tried to get as far away from her as possible. But she was there... she was everywhere, her memory followed her everywhere, wherever he went. She was there when he was writing a letter, reminding him of the evening in Netherfeild Park when he had been writing a letter to his sister and she had been reading in the same room. She was there when he was in the Library of Darcy House, making him wonder, how much she would have appreciated a particular volume. She was there when he attended assemblies and looked at a petite young woman with dark hair and mesmerising brown eyes, but she wasn't there. No eyes were as mesmerising as hers, none held the spark hers did when she rivalled his opinion, and had a war of wits. She was not there to say how much she adored a certain author's writing and how she always wanted to read a particular book.

He believed it would pass, but it only got worse. Seeing Bingley in a similar state as his did not help matters, somehow he felt guilty as he had caused him pain. Maybe he was wrong about Miss Bennett, maybe she was just a private person like. Georgiana noticed. He had forgotten that the little, precious girl had experienced love, even though the way it ended had hurt her. She had seen him as he was lost in thoughts of Miss Elizabeth and one day she confronted him. He denied of course. But he also knew she did not believe him, because in subtle hints she told him how he was in love, it was the smile she gave him whenever he went back to Meryton to Miss Elizabeth, in his thoughts. And Georgiana's accompaniment to Kent only made him more and more sure about his love for Miss Elizabeth.

But what was done was done, he was miles away from her and it was hardly plausible that they would cross paths again...

But in later life he would wonder, how incredibly wrong he could be.

* * *

_****__Edit:__ I corrected the mistake kindly pointed out by LyDarcy where I mentioned Collins owned an estate, which he didn't, obviously, sorry for that mistake. Besides, as for the scene happened few months back, I was well aware of that but here I am portraying Georgiana as 17, I am assuming the incident happened when she was 15? I really just needed a gap between the two incidents, giving Georgiana time to heal._

* * *

_As I said this was pretty much an impromptu idea, I do not__know where I intend to go with it, but if the readers are interested I will __love__ to continue this._

_I am an amateur and would love all the constructive criticism but please be kind._

_So should I continue this endeavour?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth Bennett was not in one of her best temperaments as she walked in the streets of Hunsford. Her stay had been considerably comfortable and enjoyable, she was delighted to meet and reconnect with her dearest friend, Charlotte. It made her happier to see her friend happily situated, even though she knew there lacked love, but that was something Charlotte opted for and somehow wanted. They had got the honour of dining in Rosings Park with Mr. Collins' prestigious Lady Catherine de Bourgh and Elizabeth decided she did not like the lady. She took up every opportunity to point out to Elizabeth how she was not the yet ready to be a 'bride' or how she was an unworthy 'lady' and how Anne would be better if her health permitted. Normally, such comments would have fallen to deaf ears in the case of Elizabeth but this time they hurt and made her angry because somehow they reminded her of Mr. Darcy and his comments and Elizabeth was frustrated as her thoughts lingered to Mr. Darcy more often than she allowed herself to admit. She had been always called impertinent, she had always known Jane was prettier than her and people never bothered to refrain themselves from pointing it out but it had never bothered her; she would not give it a second thought. And yet she had found that man's opinions about her hurting, it had wounded her, why? She did not know. Her mind slowly drifted from Mr. Darcy to Mr. Wickham, mainly because what her aunt had told about him, the whole week she had been thinking about it, her aunt had called him a mercenary. Elizabeth had to admit her aunt was rarely wrong when it came to identifying a person's nature, and most of the time Elizabeth believed she had the ability, too. Maybe because they had never disagreed before while interpreting someone, but here they disagreed over two. Unlike her father, Elizabeth's Aunt Gardiner, had not started to dislike Mr. Darcy when Elizabeth described him to her. Yes she had been mortified at his comment of Lizzy being just tolerable but believed that Mr. Darcy was an intensely private person. Elizabeth had resisted the urge to give a rather unladylike snort at that.

As Elizabeth was so lost in her thoughts, she did not look where she was going and she collided into something, something hard and warm. And that _something _was the object of her thoughts himself. In all honesty, when Mr. Bingley had all but fled from Meryton, she would have thought that she would not see his formidable friend again, but here they were, facing each other, standing awkwardly as brown eyes met green ones. Elizabeth was silenced and mortified as she was thinking about the very man, but why wasn't he speaking? Could it be that...? Elizabeth chastised herself for even thinking something along those lines, why would Mr. Darcy think about someone lower than his standards and who was barely tolerable. Again, she felt a pang, as she heard his words again, in her thoughts.

"I apologize; I was not looking where I was going." Elizabeth said, regaining her senses.

"Uh, I apologize, too," Darcy said, "I was lost in thought."

And then again they stood in uncomfortable silence.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Miss Bennett." Darcy said, finally, his voice soft.

"I am visiting my friend, Charlotte, or as she is now known as Mrs. Collins." Elizabeth replied, monotonously, she was still surprised and surprisingly shaken by Mr. Darcy's presence, even though she did not show it, she tried to maintain her best composure.

"Ah, I have heard about their union, of course from my aunt, Lady Catherine."

"How are you and your family, Miss Elizabeth?"

"We are fine, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said and was about to stop at it but then decided against it, "Jane is in London, maybe you may have crossed her?"

"I was unaware of her presence in London." Mr. Darcy said.

"She had been visiting my aunt and uncle; they saw her subdued spirits during Christmas and decided to raise her spirits." Elizabeth added, somewhat accusingly.

And they fell into another silence; Elizabeth finally excused herself and walked towards the parsonage, before Mr. Darcy could say anything.

Mr. Darcy looked at the disappearing form of Miss Elizabeth, her message though intoned in casual tones was clear, the eldest Miss Bennett had felt something when Mr. Bingley had left Meryton. Did he make a grave mistake?

Fitzwilliam made it back to Rosings Park without really noticing where he was going. He entered the estate, greeted his Aunt and cousin, Anne and went to the library without registering a word someone else had uttered, and thus Georgiana found him completely dazed.

"Brother?" she asked for the third time and her brother looked at her like he had first heard her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Georgiana looked at her brother for few moments and then gasped, "She is here, isn't she? You saw her?"

"How did-" Darcy began to say but was cut-off by Georgiana squealing like her five year old self.

"So you finally accept you are in love, brother?" She asked, smiling.

Darcy found himself smiling as he looked at her sister smiling. She had not smiled like that since... since Ramsgate incident, thinking about it made the smile vanish from his features, as he was brought back to reality.

"I never said that..."

"And I never said who you met, I just said 'she' but you knew who I was talking about." Georgiana said, triumphantly, "Brother, just accept it."

"Who is she? Tell me her name! How did you meet her? And how is she, is she beautiful? Do you love her?" She asked after a moment's silence.

Darcy looked at his sister for a long silent moment and Georgiana feared that he might be angry on her.

"Her name is Elizabeth Bennett. I met her while in Meryton," Darcy began softly, in a pensive tone, "she is the most handsome woman I have known, she is beautiful inside and out. She is unlike every woman I have encountered; she is opinionated, witty and does not hide it. She is ridiculed for that once in a while but I admire her for that... and I, Ana, I think I love her... but..."

"But?" Georgiana asked, as her brows knitted together, in distress.

"She has no connections or wealth. I cannot care less about wealth, I have enough, but it is her family that I fear. The mother is so loud and eccentric and does not control her youngest daughters, who are equally loud and flighty and their father hardly tries to control them and hides in his study. What will the society say when I make connections with such people?"

Darcy took a deep breath before continuing, but he was cut off a very angry Georgiana.

"Fitzwilliam!" she exclaimed, "I never expected this from you! You were never the one to care about what the society or Ton had to say about you, why now? You know you hold a prestigious position in the society and you can influence many. And most people would try to stay in your good books; they would not insult your wife or her family while they thrive to do that." Georgiana exclaimed.

Darcy looked at her surprised. Her usually quiet and silent sister was very angry on him and was not hiding it.

"What about you?" Darcy asked.

"Me?" Georgiana asked in a small voice.

"The effect their connections will have on you?" Darcy elaborated, as if that was obvious.

"Really, brother? A man worthy to marry me would have to accept my family first. And I think that will be the same for Miss Bennett, she would like a husband who would not insult her family instead respected them."

"But.."

"Look brother, you know her family won't influence me. Who knows, maybe you can change things in her family once you are a part of it! And maybe Miss Elizabeth is as mortified by her sisters' and mother's behaviour as you are, did you even talk to her?"

"Uh... well..."

"Oh no," Georgiana said, "You slighted her somehow, didn't you?"

"Ana," Darcy began calmly, "I was trying to fight it, the adoration I felt for her and I believed if I thought of the ways she was unfit for Darcy House I would be able to stop... stop loving her and insulted her in the process. I did not even realize it I was doing it until it was done... and... Oh no, Georgiana, I made a grave, grave mistake."

He said, putting his head in his hands, cursing himself and his actions.

His calm tone had turned to a frantic one by the end of his speech.

"Nothing is irreversible, brother." Georgiana assured her brother, standing up from her armchair from across him and putting a hand on his shoulder, "Firstly you need to accept your love for her and stop fighting it."

She looked at him and remained silent for a long while until he nodded and looked at her like a child waiting for an instruction from his mother.

"Then you need to start anew with Miss Elizabeth. I know you are a kind, soft-hearted person who would not hurt anyone intentionally, but she does not. You need to show her your other side." She said and Fitzwilliam nodded again.

The two of them remained silent as Darcy contemplated his actions in past and tried to plan them in future and Georgiana just being there to support him.

"Well... I learnt two new things today." A familiar, booming male voice said from the doorway, "One, the stone-cold Darcy has a heart and second, my little Georgiana is not a little girl anymore."

* * *

_Thank you darlings, for your lovely reviews and follows. I am so glad you are interested in this story. Your encouragement made me write the next chapter in less than 24 hours. Note to LyDarcy, I corrected my mistake in previous chapter. And others, keep the reviews coming, it makes me super happy._

_Again, constructive criticism welcome, hope you liked the chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Georgiana had been excited to meet Miss Elizabeth Bennett, and it was not just excited, she was feeling like a child who was about to get the gift she always wanted, that gift was seeing her brother happy and in love. She was ecstatic when Aunt Catherine had invited the party at parsonage for dining in Rosings Park, as she had been unable to attend the parsonage with her brother, considering her Cousin Anne's health. Anne was feeling under the weather and Georgiana decided that it would be correct to look after her cousin, rather than visiting the parsonage, even though it meant she could not meet Miss Elizabeth.

In her excitement to meet Miss Elizabeth, Georgiana had made her maid to hurry up and get her ready even before the party arrived. When the guests were announced she almost ran through the hallway to meet the guests and collided with the maid carrying refreshments. After apologizing to the maid profusely, she convinced her not to mention the incident to anyone and went back to her quarters to change her gown and attended the party fifteen minutes late.

She would be lying if she said she was not expecting her brother to be a bit friendlier, taking part in conversation or at least looking politely at the guests. So when she found Darcy glowering at his Cousin Fitzwilliam and a lady, she assumed to be Miss Elizabeth, she was disappointed. After the necessary introductions were made, by Lady Catherine of course, she went to stand beside his brother, where he stood beside the window and gave him a glare of her own.

"Brother!" she exclaimed, almost inaudibly, "I thought you were starting anew!"

"I was supposed to," Darcy whispered back angrily, "but look at them." He beckoned at Richard and Elizabeth talking; both of them were smiling and laughing, no doubt enjoying the conversation.

"And?" Georgiana prompted him to elaborate.

"And they are talking and... it looks like they are flirting!" Darcy exclaimed, "Look at them, Ana... Maybe she likes him better, all we ever did was debate and never agreed on a thing."

Georgiana looked at her cousin and love of her brother's life, they really seemed to be flirting, and Ana was not unknown to the art of flirting, even though she was not out yet. First it had been Wickham and obviously there were novels, not there were novels about flirting or the like, but she was allowed to read romances, nothing explicit, of course.

"Oh brother, don't lose hope, at least let her know you feel partial towards her, and let her choose. And I don't think you will need to compete with Richard. You know how he likes to tease you so!" Georgiana reasoned.

Richard, their cousin, had overheard their conversation in the Library, that morning. He had agreed to help Georgiana in her endeavour, after he had heartily laughed at Darcy.

"Of course I would help you, Georgiana! All I want is to see Darcy happy!" he had said to her, the very morning. Georgiana trusted him, he was not only her cousin, but also her guardian, the one who had helped raising her with Darcy.

"What are you two whispering over there in the corner?" Richard asked from the sofa where he was seated beside Miss Elizabeth.

"I was explaining to brother, why I was late. I know he prefers punctuality and does not tolerate tardiness." Georgiana said with a smile and tugged Darcy along with her, when he did not move, she gave him a sweet but fake smile, as she mouths 'you promised' and continued tugging him to sit beside Richard and Miss Elizabeth on the sofa. Darcy complied whilst giving his sister an amused smile.

Elizabeth looked actually surprised to see Mr. Darcy smile. She had believed that he was incapable of smiling, and suddenly felt guilty, was she really so prejudiced? She asked herself as she looked at the way Mr. Darcy smiled at her sister, with the same amused adoration saying, 'you have your silly moments but I still love you', the kind of smile she had seen Jane give Lydia, Mary, Kitty and even her sometimes. Maybe even she gave those smiles to her sisters.

"I am glad to finally make an acquaintance, Miss Darcy." Elizabeth said, after a moment's uncomfortable silence.

"So am I, Miss Bennett," Georgiana replied with a smile, "I have heard so much about you that I wanted to meet you. It was really a charming co-incidence that I got the chance to meet you."

Elizabeth listened to the young girl in front of her. She searched for any hint of sarcasm in her tone, but it was nothing but cheerful and friendly, it seemed like the girl was really happy to see her. So, she turned her gaze to Mr. Darcy, who could be the only one who had told her sister about her. She gave him a questioning look but Darcy just shrugged and _smiled_.

Elizabeth was taken aback by the smile directed towards her.

"So, Darcy old man told us that you are a really talented pianist." Colonel Fitzwilliam said, giving Georgiana sly glance.

Georgiana almost sighed with relief learning that he was still by their side, and was going to help them.

"Well not at all talented, I would be better if I practiced daily but then again I never found myself to be that talented," Elizabeth replied, with a slight blush and modest voice, "on the contrary, Miss Bingley had assured me that Miss Darcy is really talented and practised pianist."

Georgiana felt her face heat up as all eyes turned to her and a slightly frantic emotion displayed in her eyes for a fraction of moment, it was for such a small span of time that no one had even noticed it except for Fitzwilliam, who promptly held her hand and squeezed it slightly in a comforting manner. The action did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth.

"I am- I am fine." Georgiana said, "I just like to play piano."

"And that is the best thing; to be good at something you must first like doing it." Elizabeth said, with a smile, "I am pretty sure you are really good at playing, if you like it a lot."

With that, Georgiana's mind was set to ease, the lady in front of her was in no way like Caroline Bingley or the ladies of the Ton, who befriended her and complimented her just to get close to Darcy.

The evening passed as the two ladies chatted amiably. Richard looked at Darcy pointedly to make more effort in the conversation and Darcy avoided Richard's gaze at all costs, because he was still angry at Richard's blatant flirting with _his_ Miss Elizabeth.

Lady Catherine tried to disengage the conversation among the quartet more than once, but after the third attempt she sniffed and turned to Mr. and Mrs. Collins and Mrs. Collins' sister, Maria Lucas.

The dinner could have been a pleasant affair, if Lady Catherine, who was getting insecure at the increasing intimacy between Georgiana and Elizabeth, had not taken the dinner as perfect opportunity to undermine Elizabeth.

Her only mistake was asking Darcy of his opinion.

"... and I think that Miss Daniels of Kent is very talented at painting table, that is the most important quality in an ideal mistress, don't you think, Fitzwilliam?" She said.

Darcy looked at Georgiana, who nodded, and Richard kicked him under the table.

"It would be Aunt Catherine, if the husband wants a house full of painted table." Darcy said, innocently, receiving an amused glance from Miss Elizabeth. Richard almost choked on his food, Georgiana skilfully disguised her giggle in a cough and Aunt Catherine, promptly changed the topic and began to discuss miniscule details about the parsonage with Mr. and Mrs. Collins, exempting the others from conversation, and as Anne and Maria hardly talked, the four, as Darcy finally decided to be an active part of the conversation, passed the time talking amiably.

Darcy tried to be subtle and not overly-eager to express his partiality to Miss Elizabeth, like Georgiana and Richard had suggested.

It seemed to be working, because even though not completely frank, Miss Bennett was not at least trying to or avoiding conversation with him. Maybe, just maybe, he hoped, she had even started to change her opinion about him.

* * *

_Thank you, everyone for your reviews, follows and faves. I am so glad you liked Georgiana, I was afraid of being criticized of keeping her Out of Character, but then Jane Austen never described her a lot. Anyways, Georgiana is going to be an important part of this story, as the title suggests. Please feel free to give your suggestions and criticism or PM me, I don't mind. I would love to hear from you guys and know how to improve myself. _

_Keep reviewing,_

_Love,_

_Anka._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Darcy had hoped and prayed, Miss Elizabeth indeed have a changed opinion about him when she left Rosings Park that night. And as she took her daily morning walk the next morning, he was one of the topics she thought about. Even though Elizabeth had seen the changed Mr. Darcy with her own eyes, she still found it hard to believe him and preferred to stick to the previous opinion about him and to what Mr. Wickham had told her.

Thinking of Mr. Wickham took her back to that evening at Aunt and Uncle Phillip's house when she had listened to Mr. Wickham's tale. She could recall the tale of Wickham, word by word, like she had heard it just yesterday. And for the first time, since she heard it, Elizabeth chose to analyze it.

When she had expressed that Mr. Darcy should be publicly disgraced for his doing, he had replied, he should be, but it would not be by him and yet he had recounted the tale to mere stranger, someone whom he had met only thrice! Then his claim of it not being a necessity to hide from Darcy, but he did not come to the Netherfield Ball!

_I had not thought Mr. Darcy so bad as this - though I have never liked him_

The clashes within his own statements astounded Elizabeth. How could have she failed to notice this before? How could she who prided herself for her ability to analyze people and befriend only the ones with esteemed character! How could she?

Her mind went back to Mr. Darcy... Mr. Darcy had accepted his fault of having a less than admirable manner, resentment for his unforgivable temper... And Elizabeth had talked about it without censor with Mr. Wickham. He had said he should not opine on it, he would hardly be a fair judge on the matter. But he still opined... and Elizabeth believed him!

_It takes two, two sides to every story. No one sees himself as the villain... _

These lines she had read once, a while ago, replayed in her mind, taunting her so...

What did she do? Did she make a grave mistake in judging Mr. Darcy? She had never listened to his perspective of the tail after all.

Abominable pride... that is what she had said. She had said Mr. Darcy possessed abominable pride. Did she, too? She who prided herself for being a fair judge of character? Was this pride, abominable?

_It hurts me to speak ill of a Darcy. _Yet he did, without as much as an ounce of hesitation. His words seemed measured and practised like he had thought about them, spoken them more then once.

Then there was the talk about Miss Darcy.

Elizabeth had found young Georgiana nothing but a sweet, modest, amiable girl! Handsome, yes, highly accomplished, yes but never proud!

In fact, Elizabeth found that Georgiana had a bit of self-doubt; she seemed to think that she was not well enough. The girl could not be called proud...

Elizabeth was conflicted, what should she believe? The tale of Mr. Wickham or the character she witnessed by her eyes.

Yes, Mr. Darcy was proud and as she had told many a times, had a disagreeable manner in front of his inferiors...

As soon as Elizabeth thought that she stopped in a mid-step, recalling Mr. Wickham's words,

_Mr. Darcy can please where he chooses. He does not want abilities. He can be a conversible companion if he thinks it worth his while. Among those who are at all his equals in consequence, he is a very different man from what he is to the less prosperous. His pride never deserts him; but with the rich, he is liberal-minded, just, sincere, rational, honourable, and perhaps agreeable, - allowing something for fortune and figure._

He can be a conversible companion... indeed he could. He was nothing short of conversible in the later part of the evening, even though a bit conserved... like Jane, she further added.

Jane was also conversible and charming, but she was not that open in public. She would remain silent, and hardly make a conversation. She remembered Charlotte's words regarding Jane's behaviour,

_Jane should therefore make the most of every half hour in which she can command his attention. When she is secure of him, there will be leisure for falling in love as much as she chooses._

Jane was a shy being, she was not like Elizabeth, and she could not make acquaintances quickly, and could not converse easily or heartily with mere acquaintances. A thought struck Elizabeth, like lightning bolt, could it be the reason Mr. Bingley left? Did he believe that Jane was not partial to him? Oh, Jane was in love, but Elizabeth knew it. Elizabeth, a person who knew how to study Jane, who knew what every smile, laugh or frown meant (even though Jane hardly frowned).

Elizabeth continued to walk, as she analyzed her sister's behaviour from the eyes of a stranger. Yes, she spent time with Mr. Bingley at every gathering and no doubt Mr. Bingley had eyes only for Jane but when she looked at Jane... Jane seemed merely polite... Even though her smiles meant more than politeness, how would Mr. Bingley know! He did not know her as well as Elizabeth did.

'Oh no, oh no... Oh dear Jane, dearest Jane... why didn't I see it before?' Elizabeth thought, 'Only if I would have realized this before, before Mr. Bingley left. Oh dear sister you could have been exempted from the heart-ache.'

Elizabeth decided that she would write to Jane the very moment and tell her about her late realization and maybe apologize profusely. Would it be too forward if Jane called on Mr. Bingley? Deciding, it wouldn't be, not that she cared for propriety more against her sister's happiness, she would ask Jane to do that.

She turned around and began to make her way to the parsonage, her mind practically whirling with thoughts.

'Could it be,' she thought, 'that Mr. Darcy was as shy as Jane? I have not encountered a shy gentleman in my life, but... but it could be. Maybe, Jane was assumed to be proud by strangers, too, proud of her beauty...'

The thoughts that came to her mind confused her even further.

As she reached the gate of parsonage, she shook her head to clear it of every thought of Mr. Darcy and Mr. Wickham and with a resolve to write to her sister, Jane, she made her way to her quarters.

* * *

_Now, I know this is a short chapter, merely 1040 words, I wanted to put in Darcy's musings about Miss Elizabeth, too but then I had the intention to only make Lizzy think about Darcy but then with the flow, she also thought about Jane and Mr. Bingley. I used some character analysis here, hope I am correct._

_Thanks for all your love to the story._

_Constructive criticism, opinions, ideas are all welcomed. I would especially like your opinion on this chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

Love is an amusing thing, it makes you silly, you have the silliest ideas...

Fitzwilliam Darcy was yet again thinking about the girl with pretty dark eyes and incredible wit.

It was unbecoming of him to act like a love-sick fool.

He had assumed that Miss Bennett was in love with Richard... in merely two meetings. How stupid he could be?

He had resorted to his old behaviour in front of Miss Bennett, yet again. If not for Georgiana... then she would have seen her as the same rude and unsocial, Mr. Darcy. He wanted, he needed that Miss Bennett see him a new light.

**Chapter 5**

But there was a fear propounding in his mind, what will he do if this plan of Georgiana did not work?

Darcy tried not to think about that possibility. He did not like to dwell on negativities; even though that is the thing he always did...

He was disappointed when he did not cross paths with Miss Elizabeth during his morning walk. He wanted to talk to her more. Show her that he can be different. He had wrote to Bingley, informing him about the presence of Miss Bennett in London. If he had made a mistake in helping Miss Bingley steer Bingley away from his love, he needed to correct it. Because, staying away from one's true love is not an amusing prospect.

He had believed that it was one of Bingley's listless infatuations. Wherever Bingley moved he would take an interest in a particular lady. But this time it seemed serious. Bingley had started to avoid him on accounts of the eldest Miss Bennett.

Darcy only hoped that there was still time to make the wrongs right.

((o))

Love is neither here nor there. It is on no one's side, and it definitely is not fair. Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam had never thought he would be able to find love. He believed in love, but not in his ability to find love. He stared at her young cousin as she looked at him earnestly, her brown orbs holding several emotions. It was better this way, instead of the sole misery they had held for so long.

Little Georgiana was concerned whether he was in love with Miss Bennett.

Now he had to agree she was a charming young lady and well, very captivating but somehow he did not feel something he must have felt?

He had not given love much of a thought until the Ramsgate incident and even then it felt like a foe rather than friend. How could it be a friend if it led you to perform such a folly? When it leads you to somehow forget everyone you love and care all for one person? And then lose all your senses and perform acts you will regret forever?

Then Darcy fell in love. It was the most surprising event that could have taken place in the mundane life of Fitzwilliam Darcy. He did not talk to any ladies except of his close acquaintance, he knew that it took him considerable amount of time, in months, to begin talking to Mr. Bingley's sisters and he was not comfortable around younger Miss Bingley or now rather the only Miss Bingley. Her intentions had been clear to anyone with eyes, even to his own eyes, which had seen the two interact only twice.

But with Miss Bennett, Darcy was completely different, it was like he was back again... the boy Richard had known growing up, the boy who had hidden so long in the facade of the man he grew to be that Richard himself was starting to wonder if he was a myth after all. So even if Richard would have been in love with Elizabeth Bennett he wouldn't have acted upon his feelings just for Darcy.

"That's a ridiculous notion, Georgiana," Richard said, laughing, "I thought you were growing up..."

"So... you are not in love with Miss Bennett?" Georgiana asked cutting him off.

"Yes, little Georgiana, I am not in love with anyone right now. You just don't fall in love in one meeting. You know, I must ask Darcy to check on your reading material."

"Oh, Richard I am so relieved!" Georgiana exclaimed, putting her hand to her chest.

"And I think you are spending too much time with my mother, you almost sound like her," Richard said, with an almost too serious expression.

Georgiana could only laugh merrily at that soon to be joined by Richard.

"What is so humorous?" A pristine but tired voice asked from the direction of doorway.

"Nothing Cousin Anne," Richard said a bit too quickly, he was well aware of his Aunt's plans of marrying Cousin Anne to Darcy and even before Miss Bennett Richard was not happy with the pair. Darcy was a strong man but had suffered a lot in past and had the responsibility of a big estate and young lady on his shoulders, he needed someone strong and stable as his partner and Anne, while a lovely lady, when her health permitted and once you know her, was not what Darcy needed. At the same time he did not know what Anne had in her mind, was she partial to Darcy? So he decided that it was better if she did not know about the plan of bringing Darcy and Miss Bennett together, or mainly making sure that Miss Bennett sees Darcy in a new light, a positive light.

Richard glanced at Georgiana who was giving him a confused, yet, reproachful look.

"You are lying," Said Anne, with a knowing smile, "You know Richard, I am sick not an invalid."

"I-I..." Richard stuttered in a very unbecoming manner.

"I know you did not mean it, Richard," Anne smiled, and went to sit on one of the arm-chairs, "so tell me what is this about?"

Richard's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline, "You are acting different, Anne." He said, partly in askance.

"I am feeling better," Anne smiled, "Every time you've seen me, I have either been sick or in company of Mother. I love her with all my heart, but sometimes she doesn't let anyone talk."

Richard chuckled, "That she does,"

Georgiana looked scandalised and surprised, with wide eyes she turned to her cousin and exclaimed, "Anne!"

"Forgive me, Georgiana," Anne smiled apologetically, "Sometimes, I can get carried away, it is quite bothering and taxing to have no one to talk to."

"I can understand, Anne," Georgiana said, "But to talk this way..."

"Let it be Georgiana," Richard said and then turned to Anne, "We were talking about if I was in love with Miss Bennett or not."

"Are you?" Anne asked, her brown eyes widening, magnified through her round glasses.

Richard laughed, "Good lord, no. I cannot take Darcy's lady..."Realizing what he had said, he shut up.

"Darcy's lady?" Anne asked with a smile, "Oh my, Cousin Fitzwilliam finally proved he had a heart!"

Richard and Georgiana looked at each other and then laughed.

"Why does everyone have the same reaction to brother being in love?" Georgiana asked, shaking her head.

"Because, dear cousin, we are talking about Fitzwilliam Darcy," Anne said and laughed.

_I am extremely sorry for the late update. I had exams and well my laptop was confiscated, on top of that my cell-phone stopped working. So, this had been pretty bad couple of months. But I am back, and hopefully you have stayed with me._

_Thanks for the love,_

_Anka._


End file.
